Clair de Lune
by Evelyn Menai
Summary: A piano, a song, and a heart felt meaning behind the notes.  This is all it took for two enimies to let out their forbidden love for the other.  Dramione. drabble no particular setting imagine what you think it should take place. review.


_Authors note: I was listening to my favorite pieces of classical music as I read for the second time Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I couldn't stand reading Harry thing of Ginny and the same goes for Hermione and Ron. I had always loved the couple Draco and Hermione, and as I listened intently to the notes and the meaning behind the beauty, I found the coming of a Dramione fiction. You see I love the piano. I love Dramione fictions. As well I love classical music. Put it together and you have this drabble. Have fun reading and if you like review. _

_RP_

_**Clair de Lune**_

Gracefully my fingers danced across ivory keys of black and white. The music which erupted from the depths of the black instrument flowed about me.

My honey colored eyes closed to the world around me; I was lost and for this one time I wished to not be found.

I was trapped in the power of the beautiful music. It engulfed me completely mind, body, and soul.

As I rocked to and fro, my eyes still shut, I began to think of the meaning, no, what the one who created such enticing art, was thinking.

Was he sad?

Was he happy?

Was he thinking so fondly of the one who captured his heart and struggled to put those passions with the one way he could express it? Or was he simply just creating the beautiful notes for himself?

I continued pounding the keys putting myself into the song the man, whom I don't know the reason why he wrote it, so graciously let fall to my hands.

As the last note came out of the grand piano and my hands fell away from the ivory keys, I sat letting the bit of lasting sound embrace me. My eyes still shut.

Somewhere in the distance I could hear soft foot steps coming closer and closer to where I resided. 'No!' I could hear my self scream deep inside. I didn't want to loose what bit of solitude I had before I was to set off into the world of war and hate.

Yet, with all my inner screaming the foot steps got closer to me.

I turned to see this intruder of my peace, who tarnished the music that had once floated about the room. Pale ice blue orbs stared softly into my own.

I turned away.

What being could look into such an intense gaze and not feel as though butterflies had just awoken from their slumber or better yet as if some one had cast a hex on ones knees making them feel like jelly.

I remember the days when the only times me and the person who stood not too far behind me, and getting closer, spoke was of name calling and heated battles of words.

Not anymore.

No more were the days of word battles. No more were the days when we would glare and throw hex after hex at the other. No more were the days when it was easier to just hate than…to feel as I do now.

My eyes still shut; I could here the foot falls of his ebony shoes, they were almost to me. I dare not to turn and look upon his form; I knew my down fall would come but, I didn't want it to fall away from me with out a fight. Our last battle, one could say.

I turned to my solitude once more; my fingers going into automatic on the pearly ivory keys.

The music engulfed us both as I ran my digits, pressing key after key creating the beau bruit.

My eyes still shut.

I put all my love into those minutes, which seemed to me like hours. I put all the meaning, all the words I could not speak openly, into the music which filled my heart.

Tears fall down my face.

And as the last note came to a stop and once more I sat letting the last bit of the song float about the room, I felt a large warm pale hand slide unto my shoulder.

As he turned me to face him, my eyes still shut, and tears still racing down my cheeks, I felt alive and warm.

My head was being turned sky ward and the warm pale hands on my shoulders reached for my cheeks; I felt soft lips press to mine.

It was an eternity before those soft lips released my own. My eyes opened for the first time since I saw his beaux yeux bleus. I saw an emotion within their depths I never would have fathomed would ever be directed at me, at least not from him.

Words were never needed as we smiled at each other. Words were not needed when we left my place of solitude.

Never will I forget the day when he dared intrude on my peace; when he, the pureblood blond beauty, finally drew the muggle born bookworm away from the piano and into a new solitude.

And all it took was a simple piece of music, it's meaning still lost to me, but, my meaning when I played that simple piece was all I ever needed to know.

Moonlight.

_**Finintion**_

_Authors note this was just a drabble which I based on the beautiful piano piece 'Clair de Lune' by Claude Debussy. I have to say this song is my utmost favorite piece ever. C'est magnifique! I do not own Harry Potter or Clair de Lune. I hope you enjoyed it and if you like you can drop a review I don't mind._

_RP_

_**Translation-**_

_Beau Bruit Beautiful Sound_

_Beaux yeux bleus Beautiful Blue Eyes_

_Clair de Lune Moonlight_

_C'est Magnifique It's magnificent_

_Finintion Finished_


End file.
